


Tweek Tucker and Craig Tweak

by multi_fan_writing



Category: South Park
Genre: 'marriage', ? - Freeform, Craig Tucker is weak for his boyfriend, First Kiss, If you're here for a soft uwu Tweek you're in the wrong place, Just after Season 21, Kisses, Literally just a short little fic about stupid boyfriends, M/M, They're kids being dorky and being... kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 08:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16615739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multi_fan_writing/pseuds/multi_fan_writing
Summary: "Rock, paper, scissors! It's only fair!" Craig said with a pointed glare, pouting and eyes trained on his boyfriend who scoffed."No way! You always win!""And you always cheat when we play hide-and-seek against Stan's gang but I never complain.""You're complaining right now!"__A game of rock, paper, scissors decides the fate of two boyfriends and the path their story will follow.(Another Short Snippet Story)





	Tweek Tucker and Craig Tweak

"Rock, paper, scissors! It's only fair!" Craig said with a pointed glare, pouting and eyes trained on his boyfriend who scoffed.

 

"No way! You always win!"

 

"And you always cheat when we play hide-and-seek against Stan's gang but I never complain."

 

"You're complaining right now!"

 

"Are you going to play or are you going to keep pouting, Tweek?"

 

Tweek, a.k.a. his boyfriend of 3 months, didn't stop pouting. In fact, his pout only deepened at the words. But Craig was patient, so he waited, watching the blond kick at the floor and whine before it became a soft scream and he smacked his hands down on the carpet.

 

"Fine! But best two out of three! I am not letting you win!"

 

Craig rolled his eyes and held out his hand, waiting until Tweek shoved his forward as well, then he began to move.

 

1, 2, 3...

 

"Rock!"

 

"Scissors!"

 

Craig had to hold back a smirk as Tweek screamed again and then smacked away Craig's hand that held a fist.

 

Tweek always went scissors first, no matter when they played the game he never seemed to learn. Scissors over who got the last glass of milk, scissors over who got Stripe for the night, scissors over who was going to wear the veil.

 

"Again!" Tweek kicked Craig's shin lightly and the raven-haired boy was easily broken out of his thoughts.

 

"Okay, okay." Craig sighed through his nose, raising his hand again.

 

1, 2, 3...

 

"Paper!"

 

"Scissors!"

 

"Hah!" The loss stung at Craig's pride, but it was immediately washed away by seeing the confident look on Tweek's face and the swell of his chest in pride. His boyfriend's glee only further reminded him what was at stake, however.

 

"One more go, all or nothing."

 

"Stop trying to pressure me."

 

The words made Craig smirk again. Both raised their hands in tandem.

 

1,2,3...

 

"I win!" Tweek screeched, thrusting his fist into the air. Rock. Meanwhile, Craig looked down at his pitiful scissors and huffed. "Wear the fucking veil, Tucker!"

 

"Whatever, but I'm not wearing a dress," Craig brushed off easily, clambering around to stand, shaking his half-asleep foot. "We wouldn't have one that would fit me anyway, Rube is like 10x smaller than me."

 

Tweek snorted, standing as well and brushing himself off. "As long as you wear the veil, man. She's not that much smaller than you, though." The blond wandered around Craig, flinging open the hat-wearing male's closet as if it were his own and immediately beginning to dig around inside.

 

Craig scoffed.

 

But no matter how much Craig would scoff, he always went along with whatever Tweek wanted... mostly because, well, it was Tweek.

 

The black haired male stood, watching Tweek rummage around and make soft little noises for a moment or so longer before he turned around and left to go quickly steal his sister's handmade veil for dolls.

 

He slipped into his little sister's room, stepping carefully over the toy traps meant to catch and prevent him from sneaking in and quickly snatching up the tiny veil along with the withering bouquet of dandelions Ruby had plucked up from the unkempt garden out back.

 

Craig pushed back his hat just enough to sloppily put on his veil, frowning and huffing a breath in the direction of the paper towel covering his face.

 

He never said his sister was good at making things, just that she made them.

 

Tweek wouldn't bitch too much, at least he hoped.

 

He brushed the white sheet up just enough to peek under before he heard Tweek screeching and he groaned loudly in reply. Always so impatient, but a smile crossed his face at the thought of Tweek being an irritated dork as usual.

 

Craig continued to tug on his hat as he hurried back to his bedroom, quickly enough to see his boyfriend yanking at the tie he attempted to knot around his neck with his fingers stuck in the folds.

 

"Craig! Stop it!" The blond shrieked when the taller male puffed out his cheeks and then sputtered into laughter. He wiped at his eyes from underneath his veil, shaking his head before he wandered over and began the task of untangling Tweek.

 

"I don't know how you manage it," Craig breathed as he helped the shaking boy, who ripped his hands away with a red face as soon as Craig had finished pulling his fingers out of the fabric. "Its honestly a miracle you button your shirt... well, mostly right, at least."

 

"Shut the fuck up," Tweek snapped and lightly shoved at the taller male's shoulder. "You're the one who gets in trouble for flipping off the principle whenever he asks you about consent."

 

"I always get away with it by pulling the gay card, though."

 

"You're an ass."

 

"And you're adorable in your suit."

 

He wasn't lying, either. As Craig looked his boyfriend up and down he couldn't help but smile at the sight of him, wrinkled tie Craig wore to a school dance a total of once paired with his olive green shirt and a fancy top hat he never remembered buying or wearing. It was stylish in a stupid way that made the black haired boy want to grab Tweek and cuddle with him because cuddling with Tweek was always nice.

 

Tweek, however, just narrowed his eyes and huffed. "Whatever, man. Shouldn't we just say our dumb vows, now?"

 

Craig blinked a few times in surprise. "Oh, uh, right."

 

Tweek slowly stepped forward and grasped at Craig's hands gently, the taller male stepping closer in turn. His veil dropped over his eyes thanks to the hand no longer pushing it up, and it became impossible to see his boyfriend's expression.

 

Craig could feel his hat slipping, but didn't dare pull his hands away for fear of breaking the rules of whatever vows were supposed to be said. He could feel his hands sweating but didn't wipe them on his pants because that would be bad etiquette.

 

This was his wedding, after all. He wasn't going to flub it up and make Tweek sad because the movie magic ended before it even started.

 

"I, Tweek Tweak, take Craig Tucker as my shitty husband, even though he leaves the door open to his room and forgets to wash his hands after playing with Stripe."

 

Craig snorted, and he could feel Tweek glare at him through the veil, so he swallowed the rest of his snickers down in order to speak.

 

"I, Craig Tucker, take Tweek Tweak to be my husband, because even though he's always mad or freaking out about something I love him... and his baking makes up for him waking me up at 2 AM because of whatever is going on."

 

Tweek squeezed Craig's hand tightly, maybe as a warning, or maybe to stop himself from laughing Craig wasn't sure, but they stood there in silence before the blond cleared his throat.

 

"I think... I'm supposed to kiss you, or something."

 

Craig straightened and could feel his face heat up at the mere mention of their lips touching.

 

"Didn't... didn't you say you'd never want to kiss because you share like 80 million bacteria when you do?"

 

Silence again, and Craig feared he had accidentally scared Tweek off or caused him to go into a state of shock out of the sheer number of germs they'd share by such a simple action, but instead Craig felt Tweek leaning closer after a few moments.

 

One of the other's hands pulled away and it reached underneath the makeshift veil, pushing it up until Craig's breath hitched and he locked eyes with his blue-eyed boyfriend.

 

Tweek hesitated, staring back before his eyes squeezed shut and he lurched forward, crushing their lips together and Craig nearly stumbled back from the sheer force of it. His eyes widened, but slowly, his eyes too fell shut and he kissed back.

 

It didn't last very long, however, due to Tweek jerking back as fast as he had jumped forward, and Craig's eyes snapped open as the blond made a throaty scream. He flinched when the veil was torn off of him and Tweek began to shake him.

 

"I forgot the rings, Craig!"

 

Craig was shocked still before his lips curled and he started to snicker again, the noise making Tweek squawk in frustration. "It's not funny, man! Oh shit, oh god, I forgot the guests too! We need guests Craig! And a flower girl boy thing!"

 

The indignation only made Craig laugh harder, hunching over and grasping at his stomach as Tweek screamed again, this time much louder. The blond smacked at Craig's shoulders as he continued to screech.

 

What a beautiful wedding.

 

* * *

 

Afterward, Craig's parents found the two of them playing with action figures still dressed in their wedding attire and decided to snap a photo.

 

Its the worst picture Craig has ever seen because of its shaky quality since the parents had to run away from the two 4th graders and their threatening weapons (pillows), but he still has it on his bedside table anyway because of Tweek's crinkled face and perfect smile.

 

Tweek hates it too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed at least somewhat! Kudos, comments and feedback and appreciated!
> 
> (Yes, this was inspired by a little comic of Creek I found a while back...)


End file.
